


New Appearance

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also Annelie is briefly mentioned in passing, luca is only mentioned but Masculuca real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: With Laxi in agreeance, Mascula gets a new set of clothes for the shared body reflecting his old appearance -- perhaps to impress a certain someone on their next date.
Relationships: Luca/Mascula (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 10





	New Appearance

" >Alright… just need to fix up our hair and… Ta-da! Laxi, how do I look?< "

"Our body frames being similar in build makes my body look like a perfect replica of yours after a change in clothes and some hair styling. You look wonderful, Mascula."

" > I'm so glad Annelie was able to sew this for us! You know, I don't really mind with your appearance being our presentation all the time, but this just makes me very happy! <"

"Of course. I'm sure Luca will be glad to see you presenting as yourself."

" >You won't get in the way of our date, as agreed, right?< "

"Of course. We'll shift my consciousness to the internal functions for now, and you get temporary control over the body. Even if I don't understand this whole thing, what matters is that you have a good time."

" >Yay!! Thank you, Laxi!< "

"You are welcome. Commencing control shift."


End file.
